Go To Jail And Everything In Between
by Miakaghost
Summary: On the way to the west, they find a youkai who is the future version of Hakkai and find that they must take him back to his prison. But...Hakkai's patience has grown shorter than the current one, and Gojyo and Goku find out exactly how sharp his claws are


Go To Jail (And everything between)

Chap.1

Emerald eyes squinted, but did not go unnoticed by the amethyst eyed monk. He glanced around, looking for the emerald orbs that had been peering at him from the treetops. Nothing...at all.

"Sanzo? What's wrong" The golden eyed boy interjected. Sanzo loosened his grip on his gun slightly.

"Didn't you see them"

"What"

"The eyes" Gojyo wondered. "I saw them. They're gone now, though."

"Yes...they had an oddly familliar feel to them." Sanzo agreed. A small gasp rang out from the trees and a tree toppled in front of the jeep. Hakkai slowed Jeep down, and got out to look out at the tree.

"Who did that" Goku wondered. Hakkai looked beyond the tree and gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, we should thank them. We would of driven into this gorge." Hakkai gestured to the almost canyon behind the tree.

"Come out" Sanzo called. Pretty ungracefully, a youkai dropped from a tree.

His hair was light brown and he wore a white tunic, unbuttoned, and white jeans. His eyes were the same emerald orbs Sanzo had seen before, but now he saw the slight gold tinge, and the cat-slit of the emerald-gold iris.

"That was fast. But you seriously gotta work on your landings." Gojyo pointed to the youkai.

"I'm working on it, Gojyo. Believe you me." The youkai scoffed. He glanced at his hands for a moment, then sighed. "Man. After all that work, I'm going to have to return to that...lytanguzan'in prison" He snapped, to no one in paticular. "Well, I guess this is what you get for breaking out in the first place, Gonou, eh" He chuckled, and it surprised them that he talking to himself. "I would of been a but more graceful if I hadn't had to use all my energy earlier to break out of prison."

"Prison? Youkai like you deserve much worse than prison." Sanzo snapped.

"Prison...you seem nice." Goku called. Gonou chuckled.

"Tell that to all the other humans. I'm more sophisticated than most youkai you meet, but they're just plain pathetic."

"Perhaps, Gonou, we should take you back to that prison." Hakkai suggested. Gonou sighed.

"I suppose."

"Harahetta" Goku whined, for what seemed like the hundreth time. But Sanzo always waited at least five times between thwacking.

"Who cares about whether you're hungry or not, saru" Gojyo snapped.

"Shut up, ero kappa" Sanzo made a note to hit Gojyo as well.

"Gojyo, Goku, you've been arguing for about two hours straight." Gonou interjected. "Stop." Something about his voice made them cease...for now.

"You say you're the future me" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, I am. I suppose...I got a little overconfident." Gonou sighed.

"That much is obvious, if you're in a specially designed prison for you alone." Sanzo didn't even look back at the youkai.

"Harahetta"

"Shut up, bakazaru"

"...That's it. It's time to take things into my own claws." Gonou turned to the boy and hanyou. Hakkai sincerely hoped Gonou had been joking about the claws part.

"Huh" Goku shivered slightly.

"Since we started off, you've been doing nothing but argue. Some small conversation is fine, but with the way you're going on, you could really annoy someone." Gonou started.

"Oh, it's a lecture. I'm so scared." Gojyo scoffed. Gonou narrowed his eyes and clamped a hand around each of their necks, claws digging into the flesh.

"That's just fine with me. I'll just cut to the chase. If you value your lives, you're going to shut your mouths." He paused, a grin sneaking onto his face.

"What" Goku asked, scared of the answer.  
"You know...I was simply wondering what the tase of hanyou and heretic child was like. All I would have to do is..." Gonou trailed off, and his grip tightened. "Do I make my point clear"

"Y...y..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes. Crystal clear, Gonou" They whimpered. Sanzo stared at the youkai as he turned back to his spot on the back and gingerly licked his claws clean of Goku and Gojyo's blood. Sanzo pointed to Gonou, smiling.

"See, Hakkai. Now **that** is a rolemodel."


End file.
